Bygones
by LollyLady
Summary: Only a certain kind of love story can begin at the end or near the end at least, and this is one of them. We all know what became of everyone's favourite marauder, but what of the one he loved more than most?


**BYGONES**

**Chapter 1 - The End**

Only a certain kind of love story can begin at the end; or near the end at least, and this is one of them. You all know what happens to the man, one Sirius Black, but why did he never have a love interest? What happened in the beginning? What happened to her, his angel, his true love? What ever became of Sirius' Lily? The years of honeymoon periods and wishes upon stars have passed and for the most part the young couple, sitting together yet slightly detached, have conquered everything the world has thrown at them. They have fought for their love for years; and now, just when she's ready for a whole lot more, it's time he fought for something else; something that is just as important to the continuance of life on earth as he is to her own life, and so she's letting him go, hoping upon all hope that what is hers, what was always meant to be hers will come back to her. Hoping upon all hope that their love can withstand this final hurdle, that life will return to the way it was when wishing still helped, and dulled the pain a little more than it had of late.

Her plum coloured hair fell across her face and she moved it, irritably. Sirius noticed her eyes clouding over as she looked at him and he smiled, trying so hard to diminish those doubts that he knew she was forming. Not every man would have thought the woman standing infront of him beautiful; but Sirius Black did, ravashingly so.

When she looked at him; she used to see her future, her life. Polly Dickens had invested so much of herself in Sirius over the past two years that it was hard for her to tell where she ended and he began some days. She was so used to looking at him and feeling that stability that she couldn't help but fear gazing into those eyes, especially now; because instead of seeing her future there; in the place it was always meant to be, she saw the back of him - as he turned to walk away from her.

She was scared. More scared than she thought she ever had been; and she was so loathed to find that the reason for her goosepimples was him. Sirius. The fact that she loved him was becoming more and more apparent in the last few weeks - not just to her or to them, but to the world. She opened up with him in a way she had never thought possible _before _loving him and she was scared that as he walked away; which he inevitably would - he was always running - he woul take a part of her that would never be replaced.

"Don't be so cold Pol. Look at me."

She shrugged and knitted her eyebrows together. "I want to. I want to look into those eyes forever; but if it really is the last time - tonight, - then I want to make sure it means something first."

"It's not the last time; when Voldemort is defeated..."-

"If, Sirius," She stressed. "_if _Voldemort is defeated."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh Gods. Just have a little faith in me will you?" He snapped. "Have a little faith in Lily and James and Remus and _us."_

"Why is this always about them?"

"Who?"

She reddened. "Lily and James and fucking Remus!"

"They're my friends. They're _your _friends." He looked over at her, confused and hurt by her tone. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

She shook her head; biting her lip. "You don't know? Are you _really _that stupid?" She looked at him and snapped her eyes shut, immediately wishing she hadn't. "You are going away, with them, maybe forever. Maybe I'll never see you again but all you can goddam talk about is the people you're going to spend the rest of...forever with. I am sitting here infront of you loving you" She sobbed, "wanting you, hurting _all _for you. I love them Sirius. I love every hair on Lily's and James' and Remus' heads, you know that, but right now, I just need to know that we're going to be together when this ends." She quickly corrected herself "If this ends."

Sirius looked at her; mascara flowing freely down her cheeks, falling just about head over heels for her all over again. He touched her cheek, willing her eyes to meet his own and when they did; when she finally mustered up the courage to look at him he began. "I love you Polly. You have always been here; my whole life and I don't know what it's going to be like when you're not. I can't promise you the world. I can't promise that everything will be OK; that it will be over soon, but I _can_ promise you this" He looked down at his hands before looking back up at her. "Until the day I lay, stone cold in a coffin - I will love you. If Voldemort has me at his mercy - You'll still be the only thing on my mind. How could any of that change? I love you now, more than I did yesterday and if I had a choice, that love would keep on growing the way it has, and screw Voldemort, screw the world; I'd live here with you, laying by my side until its all over."

She looked down. "I wish you weren't such a heroic bastard." She smiled slightly. "What if you can't stop him Sirius? What if he..." She let out a sob and looked at him. "What if you never come back?"

He shrugged. "Live your life."

"I'd die without you."

The silence consumed them for a moment, that felt like an eternity as they stared into the vastness of each others eyes. "I'll never leave you." He said. "Not in your heart."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."


End file.
